


Home Alone

by fanfic_writer



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer/pseuds/fanfic_writer
Summary: The reader is caught playing with herself and Michael punishes her. Fluffy ending.





	Home Alone

The house was silent and it was just another reminder that Michael was gone. Leaving me alone, bored, and horny. He had been gone for a few hours and probably wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. The thought of playing with myself pops into my head but I quickly shake the thought away. I knew what the consequences were for playing with myself but the aching between my thighs was becoming more unbearable as the time seemed to tick by slower than usual. 

He's not here and wouldn't be back for a few hours, so he would never find out. I rationalize and make myself more comfortable on the bed, taking off what little clothing I had on. I trail my right hand down to my already dripping cunt and begin to make circles around my clit. My other hands begins to play with my rock hard nipples. My moans begin to fill the room and it turns me on even more. I push in two fingers and curl them so they hit my g-spot. I imagine Michael working my pussy with his much larger hands and my wetness runs down my fingers and onto the bed. I spread my legs wider and add another finger. 

I stop playing with my nipples, bringing that hand down and start rubbing my clit vigorously. “Oh fuck. Holy shit.” I stutter over my last word as my body tenses and then begins shaking. I continue to fuck myself as my orgasm washes over me. 

“Enjoy yourself kitten?” I slowly look up at him leaning against the door and pull my fingers out of cunt slowly, pushing myself up. My stomach drops when I see his livid expression and I send him a pouty look. 

“I’m sorry but you weren’t here and I was so horny daddy,” he smirks and walks towards me in sure, purpose-filled steps. 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses pet. You know the rules and yet you still break them.” as he gets closer to me, I push myself onto the other side of the bed. He chuckles and sends me a sinister look. “Where do you think you’re going?” his voice is cold. he grabs my ankle and pulls me to him. I let out out a small yelp and grip the sheets, the resistance turns out to be futile. “You wanna cum baby-girl.” his voice holds a double meaning but I can't decipher it and I nod my head. “Use your words,” he says grabbing knees and forcing them apart. 

“Yes I want to cum,” I mumble the words out and he sends an evil smile. He drops down onto his knees and brings his face to soaked pussy. Inhaling my scent and then spreading my wet fold with his fingers. 

“Such a pretty pussy.” with that he devours with me with my mouth. Licking and sucking harshly, he shoves three fingers inside of me curling them. I grip his silky hair in my hands and pull his face closer to my cunt. 

“Don’t stop.” his teeth lightly grazes my swollen clit and I cum with a scream. He continues to suck and fuck my pussy, reducing to me to a moaning quivering mess. I begin grinding my hips and he holds me down with his free hand. I look down at him and he’s already staring up at me. I don't think i've seen anything more erotic. Michael switches between licking, sucking, and lightly grazing my clit with his teeth. I knew that I wouldn’t last long. "Yes please, I'm cumming." I whimper and he quickens his pace of tongue work and fingers. I feel like I cum for at least a good minute and then my body finally relaxes. He's still going at it. 

“Daddy it's too much,” I bring my foot up to his shoulder and I push him back with all my might. He stumbles back slightly and I push myself up to sitting position and close my legs. He looks deadly and I have to stop myself from running away. “Please.”

“You're going to regret that,” he says roughly and grips my legs so tightly I'm sure that they'll be bruises there. “You wanted to cum right?” his voice hard and he pulls his pants down just enough for his cock to spring out. “I'm fulfilling that wish,” he says and pushes his cock slowly inside of me. He places his hands around my throat and looks down at me as he begins fucking my pussy. 

“I can’t cum again.” I moan out looking up at him and he slams into me twice before continuing his quick and brutal pace. 

“I'm going to fuck you until you pass out and then I'm going to fuck you some more,” he growls at me and it sends me over the edge again. I was barely done recovering from the orgasm that I just had when I felt another one. I put my hand on his stomach, trying to get him slow down but it makes him go faster and deeper.

“Please.” I cry as my vision blacks out. When I come to Michael is still fucking me but more savagely. “Daddy please,” I whimper out.

“tell me how much you love daddy's cock," he growls out and smacks my face. 

“It's too much. Please stop, I’ll be a good girl.” the orgasms were racking my body one after another and I was sure that I would pass out again. He smacks me again more harshly and I yelp out in pain. 

“Tell me how much you love daddy’s cock slut,” he commands, pounding into me relentlessly. 

“I love daddy’s cock so much.” my walls tighten, my body starts shaking and intense pleasure shoots throughout my whole body. My body feels weak. I felt like I could sleep for a week. I was cumming so easily I was sure it wouldn’t be long until my next one. 

“Your pussy is mine to pleasure and only mine. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes. Yes, I understand,” I scream and he pulls out of me, cumming onto my stomach. I lie there not feeling like I could move and he stares down at me with a smirk on his beauitful face. His icy blue eyes were ablaze and I could tell he wanted to continue to do things to me. “I'm tired,” I whine out and close my eyes slightly. I hear more than see him walk away and I think he’s just leaving. That's fine with me as long as I could sleep for a while. But then I feel something warm wiping at my belly. I crack open my eyes and I see him wiping his cum off of me. He was just in his boxers and I wanted to run my hands through his silky hair. 

“Sleep little one.” his voice softer than usual and it sends butterflies through my stomach. I feel his gaze on me as I close my eyes and I send him a small smile. 

“I can't sleep with you staring at me.” 

“Would you rather me be doing something else with you?” his tone has a dark edge to it and I quickly shake my head. “Thought so.” he sets the towel down on the bedstand and crawls into the bed, bringing my body close to his. “y/n,” he whispers and I turn to look at him.

“Yeah,” I smile at him, tracing my hand up and down his arm. 

“Never leave me,” I fake like I think it over. 

“I don't know Michael,” I say playfully. 

“No promise me. Promise me that you’ll never leave me.” his voice breaks and his eyes feel up with tears. I feel my heart break and I nod my head at him. 

“I promise. I'll never leave you.” he looks at me with such an intensity that I have to look away. 

“Thank you,” his voice sounds so small and I hold him closer to me. I wanted to ask who hurt but I don’t and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can send me stuff to write because I'm running out of ideas lmao. Anyways hoped you enjoyed and let me know what you think.


End file.
